Switches are commonly used as one of the components of circuit design. Switches found in most of the electronic devices are generally charge based switches, such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) switches. However, power consumption and scalability in such charge based switches remains a concern.
Advances in the field of spin-transport and magnetism have contributed to the development of spintronic devices including spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-MRAM) cells and spintronic logic devices. Spintronic logic devices may serve as potential candidate to replace CMOS switches. Nevertheless, most of the spintronic switches may require higher currents for writing and deliver lower performance such as slower switching speeds. This may result in higher power consumption and poor performance for many high-speed memory and logic applications.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide ultra-low power and high speed spin devices, to be used as the main core of computation.